Forbidden
by KareninaCrawley
Summary: Set circa series 1. Mary is unhappily married to Matthew while the new chauffeur Tom Branson arrives to shake things up a bit. Based loosely on Anna Karenina by Tolstoy.


Chapter 1

Mary sighed as she removed her gloves and adjusted her hat in the mirror.

"Any plans today Mary?" Her husband Matthew asked as he flicked through a contract while lying on the bed.

"I'm going to York, I need a new hat.."

"Need one or want one? Honestly Mary this is just wasteful!"

"What is? I'm not allowed to go shopping now?"

"You should spend more time with George. Seriously he needs a mother."

"Why is everything a fight?!" Storming out the door.

Chapter 2

"Mary?" Her father Robert called as she sashayed out the door.

"Yes papa?" Following his voice into the library.

He was sitting at his desk, writing some letter or other with an exasperated look on his ageing face.

"Don't fight with Matthew, at least not where everyone can hear."

Her jaw dropped as her porcelain skin turned scarlet. She balled her bare hands into a fist.

"You don't know how difficult he is. He is much more suited to Edith. Why could that marriage not have been arranged?"

"Don't call it that. You make it sound quite forced"

"It is!" Anger rising every second. "This whole thing is a charade. My son's parents can't stand one another and I can't bear to explain that to a child."

"Then don't. He won't know the difference Mary. Now I heard you were going to York, there's a new chauffeur . He's waiting outside."

chapter 3

His back was turned towards the navy car, she noted his broad shoulders in his emerald green uniform.

"So you're the new chauffeur,"

He turned around quickly, removing his cap and holding it in folded hands.

"I am, your ladyship" came her reply in a lilting Irish accent.

His light brown hair and slightly tanned skin were highlighted by the watery April sun.

She caught his chestnut eyes travelling down her form. Surprisingly it didn't make her uncomfortable, for once it was flattering.

"I'm going to York," as she snapped him out of his reverie "I need a new hat,"

"Very well, Lady..." Agreeing while searching for a name.

"Lady Mary. I'm sure you'll meet the others in due course," nodding for him to open the door which he did swiftly as he gave her his hand to help her into the car.

It struck them both, the electricity that passed between their two gloveless hands. Mary's eyes shot up and met his shocked expression as her small hand remained in his large soft one.

"Thank you..." Also searching for a name, breathlessly.

"Branson, m'lady. Tom Branson"

"Branson" smiling and taking her seat in the car.

Tom shut the door with a click and stopped for a minute, stretched his fingers, trying to return some semblance of normalcy. Placing his hat on and jumping into the drivers seat he started up the engine and they were on their way.

chapter 4

"Mary? How was York?" Her mother asked Cora asked over dinner.

"Lovely Mama." Shooting Matthew a disdainful look, "I bought some beautiful hats, I must show you them tomorrow."

Matthew sighed into his dinner as he struck up a conversation with his mother.

"What's the new chauffeur like? I haven't had the chance to meet him yet,"

She felt her cheeks reddening as she struggled to form a sentence.

"I thought he was nice...He's Irish I believe,"

"You asked the chauffeur questions?" Edith questioned, not even trying to hide her shock.

"It was hard to miss the accent, I'll leave the interrogation to you," Mary snapped.

"Ireland? How interesting! " Sybil said, steering the conversation towards current affairs, leaving Mary to her thoughts, which were clouded by a certain sandy haired Irishman.

Chapter 5

Matthew settled into bed beside a sleeping Mary, or so she wanted him to believe. He shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Mary knew he was impatient for another baby. Quite frankly, she could not let him touch her. His every movement repulsed her and she didn't know why. Giving up he rolled over and went to sleep.

Opening her eyes, Mary reflected on the past year. It all began in 1912 with the sinking of the Titanic and subsequent death of her fiancé Patrick Crawley. Matthew was found to be the next heir and Mary was forced into a second engagement. The wedding was a grand affair with half of the aristocracy present. The wedding night was less so. Matthew was frantic and drunk, not caring for her comfort. Nights continued uncomfortably until she became pregnant two months later. The result was her darling son George. They were inseparable, mother and son, for the first few months. However when George turned a six months old he witnessed his parents first major fight. This scarred him, according to Mary. He would cry whenever she held him and did not respond to Matthew. Thankfully, this wore off as the memory of that day faded. Mary on the other hand could not forget and felt that she hurt her darling boy and could not bring herself to spend too much time with him. Something which Matthew repeatedly shamed her for. Matthew also resented her for her lack of enthusiasm in his supposed love for her. This was because she knew it not to be true, how could he love someone he treated so cruelly night after night? Turning her back to the man she loathes, Mary fell into a broken sleep.

Chapter 6

"Papa, I'm bringing George to Granny's. We'll be back before dinner." Resting the baby on her hip and kissing Robert on his cheek, she walked out the front door. Branson stood, as usual, with his back to the car and nodding as she walked towards him. Strangely, Mary decided to introduce the baby to him.

"This is George, Branson. We're going to the dower house."

"George m'lady? I thought Mr Crawley was the heir. I never heard that Lord Grantham had a son."

"No, um, George is my son, Mr Crawley's and mine. Matthew isn't my brother but my husband," stepping into the car and resting the boy on her lap.

"I beg your pardon Lady Mary, I suppose I still have to learn the family tree" adjusting the mirror to see her face.

Mary noticed his gesture and turned to stare out the window.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like we give out a handbook, documenting the history of our family" she cringed at her poor attempt at humour. Despite that, he laughed and that small chuckle made her stomach flip.

"It could be a good idea m'lady, to prevent future servants putting their feet in it, like I did,"

Smiling, she internally cursed the short journey to the dower house.


End file.
